Summer Boredom
by NovaFoster
Summary: Neither one-shots nor outright smut is my usual thing, but I was bored, so I decided that Loki and Mayura were, too. Maybe when I have more time, I'll get around to writing a proper story for them.


Loki was on his couch, reading a book, when Mayura burst through the door, just as she had yesterday morning, and the morning before that, and the morning before that.

"Good morning," he greeted tonelessly.

"It is not a good morning!" Mayura disagreed. "I've run out of mysteries!"

Loki sighed, and looked at her.

Ever since her summer break had started, Mayura had been dragging him all over the city for every miscellaneous thing that may have been a "mystery" that she picked up on those overly sensitive ears of hers. Most of it had been nothing, just tricks of the light and loose floor boards, but Loki had already sorted out anything real that she had come across. She hadn't been able to find anything new for days.

It was nice for Loki, though. The summer heat spurred Mayura to dress as lightly as possible—that meant short skirts and low cut tops. Her hair was up, but due to her inability to sit still, locks of it had come loose and were draping over her in all the right places.

"It's not fair!" Mayura complained as she sat down next to Loki. "I'm bored! The summer is supposed to be my time to solve mysteries twenty-four seven, but I can't find any!"

"Isn't summer supposed to be a time for family trips?" Loki pointed out.

"Papa has to work," Mayura grumbled. "He's been in and out of the house for the past two weeks."

"I see," Loki said, his tone dismissive. He tried not to imagine himself sneaking in through Mayura's bedroom window at night while her father was gone.

He wasn't sure what had been getting into him lately when he thought of Mayura. Maybe it was just because he had his powers back now, and could freely be in his true form whenever he wanted. Maybe it was just that he was a man, and it had been a long time since he had had a woman—laughable for a trickster god who had once been a notorious playboy.

"Now that I think about it," Mayura continued, "where are Yamino and the doggy?"

"They went for a walk," Loki told her.

Mayura sighed, wrapped her arms around Loki's shoulders, and looked at the book he was reading. "What language is that?"

"An old Nordic one," Loki said. Was she _trying_ to turn him on by pressing her breasts against his back like that?

Mayura just made an annoyed noise, and squeezed him tighter. "It's not fair! I'm bored! My brain is going to die if I can't find any mysteries to feed it!"

"Here's a mystery for you," Loki muttered. "Why don't you try to find a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Mayura repeated, as if the notion had never occurred to her.

"Yes," Loki nodded. "You know, a boy who takes you on dates, and then takes you back to his place."

"Then what?" Mayura asked.

Loki looked up at her disbelievingly. "Are you really such an airhead that you don't know what sex is?"

"Of course I do," Mayura replied defensively. "That's how babies are made."

Loki sighed. "Oh, but it's so much more than just that."

"How do you know?" Mayura questioned. "You're just a kid."

Loki gave her a mischievous smile—okay, if she wanted to play it that way, then he was game.

He grabbed a couple of her loose tendrils, and pulled her down at just the right angle for their lips to meet. She was so shocked that she didn't react at first, but after a couple seconds—after Loki got his tongue passed her lips—she tried to pull away. His grip on her hair was too strong, though; she couldn't get away, and he wouldn't let her go, despite her noises of protest.

Loki turned so that he was facing her, and, still in mid kiss, he shifted back into his real, very adult male form. He was taller than her like this, and his arms were long enough that he could wrap one around her waist and pull her close.

Mayura's eyes were wide. When Loki finally pulled away, his smile all the more mischievous, he let go of her hair, and waited.

"Loki?" She questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes, Loki," he confirmed, and lowered her down until her back was against the couch, and he could hover over her. "The trickster god, Loki. Are you still bored?"

He didn't give her a chance to answer, though. He kissed her again, more deeply this time. She gripped his shoulders, hands shaking, but wasn't trying to push him away. He took this as a green light to put press her body harder against the couch with his so he could use his hands to find her knees, and pull them up to either side of his hips.

Once that was done, Loki's hands traveled up her thighs, over her skirt, up her shirt, and he pulled it over her head. As he went, he undid the clip that was keeping most of her hair in check and let it spill out into his hand, and he slid the strands between his fingers for a moment to feel the silkiness.

"Loki," Mayura breathed, and he looked down at her again, almost fondly. Her arms were spread out behind her head, as if she wasn't sure if she should move them. She looked so lost.

"Tell me to stop, and I will," Loki assured her.

"No," Mayura shook her head, "I…" But she wasn't sure what to say.

Loki undid the clasps of his own shirt quickly, and then lowered himself over her again. He gripped her wrists as he kiss her neck, gently biting and sucking it as he went, but then let go, and ran his hands down her arms, to her breasts.

Mayura couldn't restrain the pleasant moans and mewls that formed from the back of her throat as he slipped his hand under her bra, and ran his thumbs over her sensitive nipples. He removed her bra, and kissed and nipped his way to them from her neck. Mayura cried out and wrapped her arms around Loki's head when he bit down on her nipple, and ran his tongue over the taut nub.

Loki's hands made their way down Mayura's body, to her skirt. He undid the zipper, and then leaned back so that he could pull it away from her legs. He did the same with her underwear, and just looked at her for a moment, entirely bare before him.

"This is fun, isn't it?" He asked. "Do you like the way that feels?"

Red faced and overwhelmed, Mayura nodded.

Loki grinned, and proceeded to remove his pants. He was already hard, and Mayura stared, wide eyed, knowing that was soon going to be inside her.

He parted her legs again, only making her blush more, and started to run his fingers over her untouched genitalia. She was already pretty wet, but he knew this would be her first time, so he wanted to be sure. He stuck two fingers in and circled his thumb over her clitoris slowly, and watched her reactions.

At first, Mayura's back arched up, and she just mewled some more, but when Loki pressed down harder, her spine curved the other way, and she moaned. He stuck a third finger in, and spread them. She was pretty tight—his grin widened in anticipation.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her into a better position, and entered her.

Mayura cried out sharply from the pain. "Loki, that hurts!"

"Give it a minute," Loki advised. He grabbed her left ankle and hooked her leg over the back of the couch, and then started to swirl his thumb over her clitoris again against his slow thrusts.

It wasn't long before the groans of pain turned into moans of pleasure, and Loki picked up his pace. He gripped her hips again, all the easier to go all the faster, and then Mayura cried out again, this time from the orgasm that shot through her. Loki could feel her tighten and convulse around him, and he came undone as well.

Loki stilled as he emptied himself into Mayura, and they both just spent a minute panting for air. He pulled out of her slowly and carefully, but she still whined quietly at the movement. He scooped her up in his arms, and settled her on his lap, where she stayed obediently, obviously exhausted.

Mayura lulled her head drunkenly against Loki's shoulder, and quietly asked, "What are you?"

"I told you," he murmured, "I'm a god."

Mayura looked up at him, and with the expression on her face, he had to restrain himself from taking her again. "But I don't believe in god."

"That's fine," Loki dismissed. "You don't have to believe in gods, just me."

Mayura smiled slightly, and slumped against him again. "Yeah, I think I can believe I Loki."

Loki chuckled quietly, and tilted her face up so he could kiss her again. "_This_ is what sex can be—we'll do it again, next time you're bored."

Mayura, already flushed, reddened further, but in a part of her mind, she was thinking that she would have to make sure to be bored again tomorrow.


End file.
